Assassin's Creed: Frozen
by MathewGolezerg
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Elsa ran away from all of the fear she had in Arandelle. But suddenly her sister, Anna, saw a mysterious hooded man give chase after her. Anna will soon reveal a secret that her parents has kept from her of all these years.
1. Ch 1: Introductions

"Elsa, wait!" Anna shouted while giving chase.

Elsa turned around hastily and slowly walked backwards until her foot touched the sea. But instead of her shoe getting soaked in the salty water, the liquid instantly formed into ice. Elsa turned to look and was confused but saw this as an advantage to escape from her younger sister. As she took another step on the cold ice, the ice appeared to be strengthened. Suddenly, she started to sprint with all she could to run away.

Anna witnessed the whole thing and tried to catch up. Unfortunately, she slipped on the ice, causing her to lose balance and fell.

"No, don't!" Hans crouched down and grabbed Anna from her shoulders, preventing her from going any further onto the frozen water.

Anna felt guilty as she lay still on the mossy stone. Her sister had abandoned herself from receiving any blessing for her marriage with Hans. If she didn't snatched her sister's glove off just now at the ball room, she wouldn't accidentally reveal her ice powers to everyone, including her.

However, all of that regretful feeling was interrupted by a loud whisper of a hooded person that was beside her and Hans.

"Oh no, Elsa. That can't be good," he whispered to himself.

Anna instantly perked her head up and turned curiously to the hooded figure. A question rang in her head.

"Wait, why is this person cared about my sister just as much as I do?" she thought silently.

Anna just had a clear picture of what he looks like. Like any men, he wore a Victorian robe with long-folded sleeves and also with a white and purple colour to it. She also could make out a leather vest underneath it. She even obviously could see he's wearing a green mantle with a purple colour underneath it as well. The only difference between his mantle and an ordinary one is that his mantle included a hood. But unlike any ordinary men, he also wears a white belt with some extraordinary equipment attached to it and his wrist has some leather bracelets sewn on it for unexplainable reasons. And finally, she could see his blue scarf tied in an unusual fashion and his boots has a distinctive pirate-type style to it.

Eventually, the hooded figure noticed Anna eyeing him and started to turn his head towards her. Anna obviously noticed him turning and hesitantly turn back into the direction where her sister ran off to.

The man's attire just made her more confused than answering any questions she had in mind.

* * *

The hooded figure breath out heavily. Anna turned back at him hesitantly, immediately asking;

"Who are you and what is your connection with my sister?"

She could see the hooded figure turned back at her as well and looked at her despite the harsh shadows covering his eyes. And he slowly knelt down to her, making Anna surprised yet slightly confused. She cleared her throat and repeated her inquiry.

"You still have not answered my question. Who are you and what is your connection with MY sister?!"

As the person slowly stood up, she gave a stern look to him. Hans, who've thought of the same thing, turned to look at him as well. Apparently, the man wasn't affected by any of those.

" I'm sorry, Anna, but now isn't the time to explain."he replied and instantly turned around sprint back and what may have appeared to be running back into the castle, but instead of that he ran up on a wall and climbed on top of it with ease and continue sprinting to the bridge. Anna and Hans were shocked by his sudden and unnatural actions as Hans started to escort Anna back in.

* * *

The hooded figure ascended to the top of the north-west guard tower of the Arandelle's castle area. He slowly stood up balancing and scanning the landscape around him before he could feel something cold dropped on his fingers.

"Huh, what is this?" he asked to himself as he raised his hand to find a droplet of water on it.

The figure also noticed something white descending down in front of him. He quickly perked his head up and was shocked to find-

"-snow!?"

He looked down also could hear people nearby him asking the same question. He kept on looking to the ground and saw Anna and Hans coming back inside of the castle. The figure gritted his teeth with hatred when he saw that. His skin starting to moisten when light snow blew on him. And with every sound of a cold wind gushing beside him, he will forever hate it because he knew who Hans actually is.

"That Templar bastard wouldn't stand a chance..." he muttered.

Apparently, he has something else important to do. He close his eyes and then preformed a leap of faith and landed into a nearby innocent-looking haystack.

As he exited it, he always thought this two questions;

"Why is there always a haystacks every time I wanted to do the leap of faith?"he thought before ponder on another more important inquiry.

"And why is there snow falling?"


	2. Ch 2: Memories

"Elsa, wait!" Anna shouted while giving chase.

Elsa turned around hastily and slowly walked backwards until her foot touched the sea. But instead of her shoe getting soaked in the salty water, the liquid instantly formed into ice. Elsa was shocked and turned to look and was confused at first but saw this as an advantage to escape from her younger sister. As she took her other foot on the cold ice, the ice appeared to be strengthened. Suddenly, she started to sprint with all she could to run away and was able to reach a nearby shore.

Anna witnessed the whole thing and tried to catch up. Unfortunately, she slipped on the ice Elsa has made, causing her to lose balance and fell.

"No, don't!" Hans crouched down and grabbed Anna from her shoulders, preventing her from going any further onto the frozen water.

Anna felt guilty and started to cry as she lay still on the mossy stone. Her sister had abandoned herself from receiving any blessing for her marriage with Hans. If she didn't snatched her sister's glove off just now at the ball room, she wouldn't accidentally reveal her ice powers to everyone, including her.

However, all of that regretful feeling was interrupted by a loud whisper of a hooded person that was beside her and Hans.

"Oh no, Elsa. That can't be good," he whispered to himself.

Anna instantly perked her head up and turned curiously to the hooded figure. A question rang in her head.

"Wait, why is this person cared about my sister just as much as I do?" she thought silently.

Anna just had a clear picture of what he looks like. Like any men, he wore a Victorian robe with long-folded sleeves and also with a white and purple colour to it. She also could make out a leather vest underneath it. She even obviously could see he's wearing a green mantle with a purple colour underneath it as well. The only difference between his mantle and an ordinary one is that his mantle included a hood. But unlike any ordinary men, he also wears a white belt with some extraordinary equipment attached to it and his wrist has some leather bracelets sewn on it for unexplainable reasons. And finally, she could see his blue scarf tied in an unusual fashion and his boots has a distinctive pirate-type style to it.

Eventually, the hooded figure noticed Anna eyeing him and started to turn his head towards her. Anna obviously noticed him turning and hesitantly turn back into the direction where her sister ran off to.

The man's attire just made her more confused than answering any questions she had in mind.

* * *

The hooded figure breath out heavily. Anna turned back at him hesitantly, immediately asking;

"Who are you and what is your connection with my sister?"

She could see the hooded figure turned back at her as well and looked at her despite the harsh shadows covering his eyes. And he slowly knelt down to her, making Anna surprised yet slightly confused. She cleared her throat and repeated her inquiry.

"You still have not answered my question. Who are you and what is your connection with MY sister?!"

As the person slowly stood up, she gave a stern look to him. Hans, who've thought of the same thing, turned to look at him as well. Apparently, the man wasn't affected by any of those.

" I'm sorry, Anna, but now isn't the time to explain."he replied and instantly turned around sprint back and what may have appeared to be running back into the castle, but instead of that he ran up on a wall and climbed on top of it with ease and continue sprinting to the bridge. Anna and Hans were shocked by his sudden and unnatural actions as Hans started to escort Anna back in.

* * *

The hooded figure scaled to the top of the north-west guard tower of the Arandelle's castle area. It wasn't hard for him to find suitable handholds and other stable things to put his fingers on and climbing it up wasn't an issue for him either. He slowly stood up balancing on the tower point and scanned the landscape around him.

Suddenly, he felt something cold and liquid dropped on his fingers.

"Huh, what is this?" he asked to himself as he brought his hand to eye level to find a droplet of water on it.

The figure also noticed something white descending down in front of him. He quickly perked his head up and was shocked to find-

"-snow!?"

He looked down when he could hear people nearby him asking the same question. The figure himself was starting to feel peculiar as a flake of snow landed on the palm of his hands started to melt. First of all, he never knew why snow suddenly fall in the middle of the summer season. Secondly, these questions isn't helping to answer anything in particular at all.

He kept on looking down and saw Anna and Hans coming back inside of the castle courtyard. The figure gritted his teeth with hatred when he saw that. His skin starting to moisten when light snow blew on him. And with every sound of a cold wind gushing beside him, he was reminded of who Hans actually is.

"That Templar bastard wouldn't stand a chance..." he muttered.

Apparently, he has something else important to do and he needs to get out of there and chase Elsa quick. Firstly, he close his eyes and then preformed a leap of faith and landed into a nearby innocent-looking haystack.

As he exited it, he always thought this two questions;

"Why is there always a haystacks every time I wanted to do the leap of faith?"he thought before ponder on another more important inquiry.

"And why is there snow falling?"


End file.
